


Кошечка

by OdioF



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она бы никогда не подумала, что может быть зависима от кого-то. И уж точно ни за что бы не поверила, что одна из многих легких влюбленностей станет чем-то большим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошечка

**Author's Note:**

> Поставщик фемслеша по третьей Персоне 2014.  
> Я писала пятую главу "Формулы Любви", но почему-то случайно переключилась на это...  
> У меня уже давно есть сильный фанон на тему того, что Минако хотела встречаться с Юкари, но у той были сильные чувства к Кириджо-семпаю. Так что, не смотря на собственные безответные чувства, Арисато стала помогать подруге начать отношения с Митсуру.  
> Во Вселенной Минато Юкари безответно влюблена в него, а во Вселенной Минако все наоборот...~
> 
> Maybe I'll translate it to english in future.

Она бы никогда не подумала, что может быть зависима от кого-то. И уж точно ни за что бы не поверила, что одна из многих легких влюбленностей станет чем-то большим.

 

\- Я очень рада, что в нашем общежитии появилась ты. Мне сложно общаться с остальными, откровенно говоря, я им не доверяю... Но с тобой я сразу почувствовала себя легко и свободно. Это так здорово, Минако-тян!

Минако Арисато улыбнулась своей новой подруге, Юкари Такебе, и произнесла бодрое “Я тоже рада!” в ответ. Сегодня был ее первый день в новой школе, а она уже смогла обзавестись замечательной подругой. Вернее, встретила она ее еще вчера в общежитии, но сути это особо не меняло.   
Стоит отметить, что Минако и не ожидала, что с новыми знакомствами возникнут какие-то проблемы, ведь она по жизни обладала шармом, который притягивал людей к ней. Бойкая, общительная, жизнерадостная – такая просто не могла остаться без друзей.

Но эта подруга стала для нее особенной.

 

Они отлично проводили вместе время. Походы по магазинам, кафешкам, болтовня о самом разном – все эти маленькие женские радости были лучиком света на фоне той тьмы, с которой они боролись.

Тартарус. Темный Час. Тени.

Несомненно, для Минако новость о том, что они, словно герои шаблонного аниме, должны драться со сверхъестественными существами, стала шоком. Но тот факт, что ее новая и уже дорогая подруга одна из тех, с кем Арисато будет драться плечом к плечу, придавал сил и не заставлял унывать. Ведь она не одна.

Да, были еще семпаи, да был Джунпей, и со всеми Минако смогла сдружиться – ведь у девушки не бывает просто знакомых, они сразу становятся друзьями. Но для нее Юкари все равно занимала первое место среди членов S.E.E.S. да и вообще друзей в этом городе.

 

\- Минако-тян, держись!

Арисато знала, что это плохо – радоваться тому, что за тебя переживают близкие тебе люди – но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Вид обеспокоенной Юкари, прекращающей атаковать и мчащейся на помощь лидерше S.E.E.S. заставлял почувствовать себя действительно нужной и важной для подруги. И, конечно же, Минако никогда не оставалась в долгу, периодически защищая свою дорогую Юкари от атак гнусных теней.  
Она просто не могла позволить им оставить раны на этой хрупкой и очень милой девушке.

А потом, по пути домой, они опять говорили обо всем на свете. Уставшие, в перепачканной потом и кровью одежде, но все равно счастливые.

\- Минако-тян, ты просто потрясающая!

Арисато всегда любила чужое внимание и уж особенно комплименты, но похвала от Такебы была всегда самой ценной.

 

\- Я ее просто не понимаю...!

Не сказать, что Минако так же не понимала Митсуру, как и Юкари, но не поддержать лучшую подругу она попросту не могла. Поэтому оставалось лишь с сочувствием смотреть на расстроенную Такебу и кивать в знак солидарности. Порой Арисато пыталась мягко намекнуть, что кое в чем подруга все же не права, на что лучница всегда реагировала очень остро и болезненно, начиная возмущаться еще сильнее. Тогда оставалось лишь обнять ее и успокаивающе поглаживать по голове, как маленького непослушного котенка. Удивительно, но это срабатывало, и Юкари постепенно приходила в норму.

 

Иногда Арисато вспоминала о своих прошлых отношениях. И юноши, и девушки – все вошли в ее любовный опыт и она ни разу ни пожалела о том, что было. Минако было забавно наблюдать за теми людьми, кто страдал от отношений, чувства любви. Одни жалели о том, что вообще встретили какого-то человека, другие – о том, что ушедшее не вернуть. Но у девушки были совсем иные взгляды на любовь – она не считала это чем-то настолько важным и серьезным. Все это казалось ей не большим, чем подростковые развлечения, а однополые отношения просто попадали в категорию детских шалостей. Что в этом серьезного? Почему многих так волнует этот вопрос?

Для нее все было предельно просто – все кончалось так же легко и просто, как и начиналось. Можно было запросто начать все с поцелуя или даже просто с незначительной шутки. А при расставании она чувствовала ровным счетом ничего – ни радости, ни грусти. Просто улыбалась и говорила “Спасибо за воспоминания”. Ведь на них и строится наша жизнь, верно?

Но в этот раз все было не так.

 

Минако все чаще ловила себя на том, что разглядывает ноги Юкари, а уже чуть выше – ее бедра, так соблазнительно слегка прикрытые короткой юбкой. Она в уме прикидывала, какой же размер груди скрывается под плотным кардиганом и совсем не стеснялась мыслей о том, насколько же мягкой и приятной на ощупь она может быть.

Да, все начиналось так же, как и при прошлых отношениях – помимо дружеского интереса появлялся и сексуальный.

Однако, начать все как обычно Арисато уже не могла. Что-то не давало просто подойти к подруге, хлопнуть ее по попе и, подмигнув, достаточно открыто намекнуть о том, что она очень даже не против чуть-чуть пошалить. 

Конечно, Минако, как и раньше, хотела всего этого – идти, держась за руки, пока никто не видит и расцеплять их, смеясь, когда кто-то из друзей обернется. Она хотела вместе перелезать через ограды и любоваться звездами на крышах заброшенных домов. Она хотела вместе целоваться в кино на самом последнем ряду, и убегать, хихикая, от возмущенных смотрителей.

Но что-то пошло не так. Кроме глупостей и шалостей хотелось творить большее.

Хотелось почувствовать настоящую и серьезную любовь.

И как, как же так начать, чтобы больше и не закончить? Страх оттого, что Юкари не поймет, был ужасно велик. Никогда раньше ничего подобного Минако не испытывала, ведь временную шалость поймет любой, но не каждый сможет принять настоящие чувства.

А посему Арисато ждала, пропуская песок времени через пальцы, упуская его, сама того не понимая.

***

 

Тем днем, когда она решилась, стал прохладный сентябрьский вечер. С первого взгляда он ничем не отличался от всех других дней: все так же Джунпей играл в портативную приставку и отказывался делать домашнее задание, Акихико пропадал на тренировках, Фуука в очередной раз готовила отраву под названием “Бенто для всех”, а Шинджиро смотрел на это, схватившись за голову, Айгис беседовала с Коромару на важные политические темы, Кен что-то делал в своей комнате, Митсуру разбирала какие-то документы, связанные с Kirijo Group, а Минако с Юкари досматривали очередной фильм. За эти месяцы они успели уже столько пересмотреть, что в последнее время вопрос “А что бы такого еще посмотреть?” поднимался все чаще и чаще.

Столь привычные посиделки становились легкой пыткой для Арисато. Ее никогда не пугало то, насколько близко лежит к ней Такеба. Когда Минако ощущала тепло, исходящее от тела подруги, ее бросало в дрожь. И казавшиеся ранее абсолютно невинными дружеские “обнимашки” теперь воспринимались, как что-то слишком интимное.  
Минако продолжала все так же часто обнимать Юкари, но с каждым разом она нервничала все сильнее и сильнее.

Куда, куда пропала та свобода в действиях, которую так любила Арисато?

\- Сегодня я звала Кириджо-семпай погулять, но у нее опять оказались какие-то важные дела, - из водоворота мыслей Минако, словно спасательный круг, вытащила фраза Юкари. 

Рассеянно похлопав ресницами, Арисато перевела взгляд на нее. Такеба села на колени и комкала простынь. Когда она переживала или злилась, то всегда так делала – эту особенность Минако уже давно подметила.  
Юкари смотрела на свои руки, надув при этом от обиды щечки. Она всегда слишком болезненно относилась к теме отношений с красноволосой семпай, но если раньше это было от недоверия и непонимания, то теперь от того, что Митсуру совсем не замечает ее.

“Кошечка” – Арисато не могла сдержать довольной улыбки. 

Из-за всех этих особенностей Юкари, Минако частенько невольно ассоциировала ее с кошкой. И хотя девушка была, скорее, любительницей собак, против такой особенной кошечки она устоять просто не могла.  
Минако частенько называла ее так про себя, а однажды уломала подругу надеть неко-ушки и поспешила запечатлеть эту прелесть на телефон.

Ее Юкари была слишком милой.

Ее...

\- Не переживай ты так, я уверена, что вы еще обязательно погуляете. Я сама еле-еле вытащила ее всего один раз погулять, - Арисато вздохнула и пожала плечами, - Интроверты, они такие... Хотя, тут не только это... Что?

Когда Минако поймала на себе весьма странный взгляд Юкари, она удивилась. Она сделала что-то не так? Такеба злится, что Арисато удалось вытянуть из Кириджо согласие на прогулку, а ей нет?

Юкари вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Ничего...

Она повалилась на спину и потянулась, прикрыв глазки. 

Знаете, как обычно невозможно устоять перед тем, чтобы не погладить пушистую кошечку? Даже если она уже гневно бьет хвостом и показывает клычки. Вот и тогда Минако видела перед собой милейшее создание, которому явно не помешает хотя бы щепотка ласки...

Контакт их тел буквально обжигал. Арисато не могла описать это иначе – поза, в которой они лежали теперь, намерения, с которыми Минако нависла над подругой – все это напоминало о том, что стадия дружбы, в конце-концов, пройдена. Пора подняться на новую ступень на этой лестнице отношений.  
Другой вопрос – сможет ли она остаться на ней и подняться даже выше, или будет сброшена к самому подножию, возможно, уже без возможности подняться вновь?...

\- А...? – удивленный вздох, широко распахнутые глаза, - Минако-тян...?

\- Юкари... – никогда еще не выпадал шанс так близко рассмотреть ее глаза. Чертовски красивый цвет – медово-каштановый, он, кажется, стал самым любимым цветом Арисато. Ее волосы такие же мягкие и приятные на ощупь, как шерстка кошечки. А ее губы...

Слишком сложно просто сказать это, использовав стандартный и столь изъезженный набор слов для выражения всех своих чувств. В этот раз все иначе. Она не скажет Юкари “Давай встречаться” или “Ты мне нравишься”. Если Такеба и захочет слов, то это будет только “Я люблю тебя”.

Забавно, но Минако никому из своих бывших не говорила этих слов.

Сократить расстояние между их губами оказалось проще простого, но коснуться их было уже тяжелее. Но уже то, что она чувствовала на своих губах взволнованное дыхание Юкари уже заставляло потерять голову.

Арисато прижимала девушку крепче к себе, сгорая изнутри от неповторимого ощущения того, как соприкасаются их груди. Если только Юкари ей позволит... Минако коснется ее везде, дотронется, будь то пальцами или языком, до каждого сантиметра на ее теле...

И Минако окончательно наклоняется, касаясь собственными губами губ своего котенка. Вот только...

\- Нет!

Резкий толчок и Арисато садится на ноги девушки. Даже если бы она хотела повторить и наклониться, не смотря на протесты Такебы, она все равно не смогла бы сделать это – Юкари вытянула руки перед собой и отрицательно мотала головой.

Значит... Ей суждено обжечься? Почувствовать боль от того, что полюбила по-настоящему. Ведь с любым другим человеком Минако просто отшутилась бы и пожала плечами – нет, так нет.

Но ведь этот случай был особенным.

\- Почему, Юкари? – сохранять привычный бодрый тон тяжело, когда сердце предательски болезненно сжимается, - Разве тебе это противно?

Минако все помнит, помнит слишком хорошо, чтобы забыть. Разговор, заведенный словно невзначай, о сексуальной ориентации. Юкари говорила, что ничего против однополых отношений не имеет, но она никогда не встречалась с девушкой, а поэтому не могла утверждать, что однажды сможет вступить в такие отношения. И это давало Арисато надежду, ложную надежду, что дала волю чувствам, выросшим и расцветшим в душе подобно сакуре.

Но лепестки сакуры быстро опадают, унося с собой мечтательную влюбленность.

\- Нет, я не... Просто... Боги... – Юкари прикрыла лицо руками – она была сильно смущена и шокирована случившимся, - Я... Я влюблена... В другого человека...

Минако не задумывалась об этом раньше, но теперь, когда ключевая фраза была произнесена, девушка грустно улыбнулась и прошептала:

\- Кириджо-семпай, значит?

И увидев, как Такеба вздрагивает, отворачивается и краснеет сильнее, Минако убедилась в своих догадках лишь сильнее.

Она частенько замечает, кто с кем встречается и кто в кого влюблен. Но в этот раз умение ее, как назло, подвело.

\- Прости... – прошептала Юкари, приобнимая себя за плечи и отказываясь смотреть в глаза подруге. Та пожала плечами и как можно бодрее ответила:

\- Да ладно, бывает. Не принимай близко к сердцу и извини.

***

 

Минако злилась на саму себя за то, что умение относиться просто и с позитивом ко всему, что бы ни происходило в ее жизни, было утеряно. Оно было похищено и утащено куда-то за пределы досягаемости ее ловкой кошечкой. Вернее... Совсем уже не ее.

Но разве могла она оставить свою лучшую подругу в беде?

\- Давай-давай, скажи уже ей! Если так и будешь молчать, то можешь упустить шанс! – толкала Минако в бок покрасневшую Юкари. Та нервничала и бормотала что-то неразборчивое, а потом разворачивалась и убегала к себе в комнату.

Ее отношения с семпаем всегда были слишком сложными.

 

Арисато не могла не заметить, что изменения в Митсуру тоже есть. Все мягче и теплее была ее улыбка рядом с Юкари, все чаще они проводили время вместе. Минако пыталась влиять и на Кириджо, однако, это оказалось еще тяжелее, чем с Такебой.

\- Семпай, вы с Юкари-тян так сблизились... Она тебе очень дорога, правда?

Реакция была не столь бурной, как у Юкари, однако, достаточно эмоциональной для Митсуру.

“Все с ними ясно”.

 

Минако продолжала помогать им обеим, даже в ту пору, когда уже явно было не до любви. Всем было тяжело, но Арисато верила, что вместе эти девушки смогут легче справиться, чем по-отдельности и терзаемые своими чувствами.

Девушка старалась не думать о собственных чувствах и делала все безвозмездно. Ведь видеть любимого человека счастливым было приятнее всего.

Пусть и счастливым не с тобой.

 

Хотя, в один момент, терзаемая чувством вины, Минако все же подумала о том, что могла бы позаботиться о Юкари, если Митсуру не ответит ей взаимностью. Ведь всякое может быть в этой жизни, даже если ты уверен, что обе стороны одинаково влюблены друг в друга.

А судьба будто специально ждала, пока надежда возродится в сердце Арисато, чтобы сделать больнее. Чтобы ранить сердце сильнее, чем раньше.

Это случилось в Киото. Когда Юкари пулей влетела в их общую комнату, запыхавшаяся, краснющая, как помидор и при этом настолько счастливая, что вся светилась, Минако уже не нужно было ничего объяснять. Это все-таки случилось.

\- Юкари-тян? - Арисато посмотрела на Такебу многозначительным взглядом, приподняв бровь и довольно ухмыляясь. Она ждала утвердительного ответа.

Юкари поняла ее без слов, кивнула и бросилась с объятиями к Минако.

\- Спасибо тебе. Без тебя бы я не справилась... – прошептала Такеба, крепче сжимая в объятиях подругу. Минако на мгновение показалось, что глаза защипало.

Лучница отстранилась и, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, посмотрела на Арисато. Та довольно улыбнулась и показала большой палец.  
Ведь Минако всегда улыбается и никогда не унывает. Она всегда рада за друзей. И она совсем-совсем не умеет грустить.

\- Обращайся, - негромко сказала она в ответ.

Когда Юкари счастливо выпорхнула из комнаты, Арисато села рядом с Айгис. Та, кажется, собиралась что-то спросить, но запнулась, стоило Минако положить голову ей на плечо, а собственной ладонью накрыть ее ладонь.

\- Айгис, - тихо начала Арисато, прикрывая глаза. Кажется, ее радостная улыбка все же превратилась в грустную, - Хочешь узнать, что такое любовь?

 

Кошки – существа независимые и свободные. Ты можешь любить ее и ухаживать за ней, но в один прекрасный день она просто сбежит и больше никогда не вернется.

Поэтому Минако и любит больше собак.


End file.
